the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Buy n Large
Buy n Large''' (also referred to as BnL) is a megacorporation in the Wall-E AU that once started as a small company that quickly grew and caused the planet to be uninhabitable for a time.'' History '''''NOTE: THIS HAS NO RELATIONSHIP TO THE MOVIE'S VERSION Buy n Large once started as a small yogurt company that went by the name Buy Yogurt. Over time the company grew and acquired Large Industries, a men's suit company. Together they created a internet marketing service corporation that went by the name Buy n' Large. Over the course of many years, Buy n' Large acquired many businesses to their name, so much so that some companies wanted to be bought out by Buy n' Large themselves. Including a business called Headr Inc that gave Buy n' Large control over news headlines worldwide. By 2105, the company became the world leader in every industry and field including world leadership. At one point Buy n' Large got rid of the apostrophe in their name to Buy n Large. Buy n Large eventually gave everyone on the world "the right to spend" and the world quickly went into a state of mass consumerism which resulted in huge amounts of un-recyclable trash. As a result of this, Buy n Large launched Operation Cleanup. Where they would build mass amounts of small trash compacting robots, large incinerators and huge star cruisers of many models, one of them being the Axiom. By 2110 Buy n Large deemed Operation Cleanup a failure, shut down everything and left the planet, never to return. Miraculously, they somehow forgot to shut down hundreds of robots prior to their departure. Where one, after 700 years and a rocket ride through space to a starliner going after his love intrest, humans eventually returned back to earth which included Buy n Large. Ever since, Buy n Large was no longer the mega corporation it once was and has since been a company specializing in robots and general home products. Products and technologies Over the course of their existence, Buy n Large has made many products and technologies under their name. Some of which still exist in 3050. There were also derivatives of certain products and technologies. These are the products and technologies that are known, which are but not limited to: Robots and their derivatives *''The Wall-E robot. A trash compactor who's original purpose was to clean up the trash in Operation Cleanup. Though ever since one robot in particular gained self-awareness. There are also derivatives.'' **''The Wall-G robot, a model made for the Swedish establishment of Buy n Large overseen by Steve Johansson under the title "Project Wall-G". Only 20 were ever made and 19 of which were destroyed and/or killed. With one survivor left.'' **''The Wall-S robot, another model made for the Swedish establishment of Buy n Large. These were the first robots to be made by them. They were effective at their job, but one robot in particular gained self-awareness and got Steve Johansson's attention. Of which he tortured the robot nearly to death and was left alive due to him believing he was dead.'' **''The VOTE-X robot. So far the only military model of the Wall-E Robot line, this robot model was made by the Singapore establishment of Buy n Large. Made for the SAF as part of a military project. Only 1000 were ever made and even so, the majority of them was destroyed during the war of 2096 where only a few models survived but only one remained online to tell the tale.'' *''The EVE robot, a robot probe droid designed with scanning for possible life on Earth after humans left. They were design and created to replace "Project Wall-G".'' *''The AUTO robot, a robot captain on the Axiom.'' Technologies *''Hover Technology. As seen in the EVE robot, it allows for near omnidirectional movement in an extremely small package. The technology does not seem to be interfered by magnets.'' *''Highly efficient nuclear energy. As seen in the Axiom's main reactor core, this technology helped powered the world after the humans returned for centuries until Fusion energy was developed which was a much more powerful, cleaner and safer energy source.'' *''Advanced motors. Seen in every mechanical robot, these highly advanced motors were slowly improved over time that eventually paved the way for new robots to come.'' *''Holograms. Seen in the Axiom, these holograms are used worldwide for interfaces, advertisements and many more.'' *''Tractor beam technology. First seen in an EVE probe, the technology was nearly forgotten until revived by a private company.'' *''Energy barriers. Seen in the Axiom, these energy barriers allows for making temporary barriers and guide rails for safety. Though these barriers have yet to see widespread use.'' *''Plasma weapon technology. Seen in the EVE Probe, such technology allows for surprisingly destructive weapons to be possible in a compact package. It has seen widespread use in military use after the humans returned.'' *''Hyperjump. Seen in the Axiom, this technology allows for faster than light travel in space. Somehow a private company manage to refine the technology and have it in one of their robots.'' *''Nuclear embedded positronium alloy. This superalloy is what the Axiom is made of, it is extremely heat resistant. The alloy has since been reversed engineered to make the metal alloy Thavotanium.'' Trivia *''Buy n Large is the company that caused the world to be inhabitable for a time.'' *''Buy n Large's presence is much lower than what it used to be. Though their influence is still present.'' **''It is unknown how much of Buy n Large remained after the humans returned.'' *''Many of Buy n Large's technology, which was later mostly utilized by ASWS, has been salvaged from the Axiom itself.'' *''Despite how little Buy n Large’s presence is, most Wall-E units that have still remained still wear Buy n Large Brand parts, such as their wheels.'' Category:Other Category:Company